


Storms

by Janyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss
Summary: Mycroft's thoughts while he's locked in Sherrinford.





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the one-word prompt ("storm") of the Facebook page "Mystrade is our division".
> 
> Mystrade is mostly a background here. This text is mainly about how I understand the character of Euros and my interpretation of TFP.

The first thing Mycroft noticed when he regained consciousness was the noise. In spite of the headache and the pain in his spine, as he remembered what had happened before his fall into the horrendous sleep, he identified it immediately. There was the monotonous and uninterrupted part that hadn't changed since their arrival on the island -the wind, the waves. And there were others, louder and sudden noises: thunder burst, higher breakers crashed against the cliffs outside, echoing now and then in the darkness that surrounded him. 

"The storm", he thought. "The storm has broken..." Bitterly, he realised that he wasn't actually thinking about the weather outside. In the awful perspective of not seeing his brother and John alive again as a background, he was definitely admitting his sister was outside for real, ready to spread heavy clouds through the world, throwing it into the same darkness he was facing now... "That East wind I've tried to contain all my life long... A terror who will convert everybody to her deadly cause, and kill anyone trying to resist... All my fault..."

He briefly thought that very few people around him might want to lighten the burden of guilt. Anthea? His beloved Greg? 

Oh, Greg, how can I have just brought you into this?...

Mycroft perfectly knew what Greg would say... He knew him so well, now...

"Do you really want to claim the responsibility for all this? People fall under the domination of a monster like Euros for reasons! And you're not the one guilty for them! They can't even have thoughts of their own, so they listen to the first demagogue they find, who will show them the right scapegoats to eliminate and so-called answers to solve their problems!"

"Well done, my love... But you know, I also thought I could control her and use her force so as to avoid worst dangers... It was a mistake... my mistake... The wind doesn't blow anymore as I wanted it to do... I've let him spread and it's so strong, now... Too late...too late..."

He began repeating these words like an absurd lullaby, as he almost fell into despair and madness. He couldn't even imagine the small lights of hope in the middle of the storms.


End file.
